Blood Red
by DevilsAssassin
Summary: Kewabara could be dead. Hiei's got a lover. And Yusuke can do no more than scream at Koenma. Leaving Kurama the only sane detective left.
1. Kewabara's Death

ok, this is my first fanfiction...um, i hope you like it.

Disclaimer: I don't own yu yu hakusho or any other characters other than Rea that may show up in the story.

_The demons followed a faint trail and scent. They follow seeking revenge. They are confident that the enemy will be found by nightfall._

_He ran for his life, searching for a place to hide. Though he was fast, and very strong, he could not fight an army of demons. Though most of the demons had been weak as he'd looked upon them earlier, when he had run across the gem. This gem was a dark blue, almost black rare stone, he had heard of it in his younger years but had never seen one with his own eyes._

_They followed, though swamps, through rivers, over hills and any other obstacle they might come across. They followed, getting closer, whether it was a warm day, or snowing, whether it be the worst snowstorm they'd ever been through, they followed. Never slept, always were getting closer._

_His mistake, taking what they loved most. The gem. His greed got him here where he lie, unconcious, from a fall down a rocky hill. Cuts and bruises, made him easier to follow._

_His scent was stonger now. They were close to him, they could sense his life energy, weak and unconfident. The demons grew restless, and moved faster, inlust of thier precious gem._

_His eyes grew wide, wider then most would think possible. The demons had woken him, he sat, nailed to a rock with arrows, and from the look of these arrows, they had been used to kill many times before. He winced as a demon shoved another arrow, this time throiugh his spleen. He begged, pitifully. Began to cry and bubbled out his last words. His eyes grew wide and sirious with utter dread. "I LOST IT! OH GOD I LOST IT!"_

_His life ended here, forever nailed to a rock as his lifeless body lay pitifully, rotting. Without a care in the world, they left, in search of thier precious gem._

__

**CHAPTER ONE**

Hiei gazed at the Makai River, remembering. It was always so vivid in his mind, because it was really the only time in his entire life that he'd truly been afraid for his life...

Suddenly taken from his gloating shame, Botan practiacally knocked him out of his tree. He landed on his feet after loosing his battle against gravity and glared at the ore wielding menace that had recently stolen his peace.

"What is it now?!?! Does that child need another favor or did you just come here to invade my privacy and attack without warning?......ANSWER ME!!!" Hiei screamed at the childish woman who was now hiding behind Hiei's tree.

"Um....well......Koenma...um..he wants..to...um....see you.." Botan wimpered through a crackling voice obviously filled with fear and astonishment.

"Hn..fine."

As Hiei walked into the almighty pacifier lord of the spirit world's office, he noticed the rest of the people he'd associated himself with in the pasts, accept for one. Kewabara had obviously not been needed was everyones thought. Koenma sat at his desk in a slouched, upset way. He kept silent for a while untill Yusuke demanded to know why once again, in the middle of his date with Keiko he'd been dragged away and left her stood up.

"We, believe that Kewabara's been killed..."

Yusuke stared at him dumbly, and asked if he could be brought back, demanded that he be brought back. Kurama sat in silence contemplating, wondering if Kewabara's sould was in spirit world, or even existed for that matter. Because surely Koenma would've let his soul say farewell. Hiei always thought that he'd be happy to hear of that sasquatches death, but instead found himself full of pity, confusion, and anger for the boys lost life.

"Have you already sent his soul to its final resting place?" asked Kurama in a very solemn whisper.

"The thing is...we never did recieve his soul, it's as though it doesnt exist any longer..." replied Koenma, very dissapointed, and sounding defeated.

"IT HAS TO! YOU CAN'T GIVE UP ON HIM! HOW DO YOU KNOW HE'S DEAD? DID YOU FIND HIS BODY?" Yelled Yusuke in a distraught mannar.

"Well we have located his body, and determined that there is no appearant life left inside of him, as well as discovering that his soul is nowhere to be found...wait...this all seems very familiar...There's been a case like this before, and in fact Kewabara's body was found inside of the very building that a woman named Rea's soul dissapeared ten years ago!" Koenma replied in complete astonishment.

"WHAT?" Everyone was a bit taken back by Hiei's sudden concern. "WHAT WAS HE DOING THERE?!?!"

"Hiei calm down, it's obvious that you know who this woman is, but the matter at hand here has very little to do with this particular woman, it's most likley a demon with a strange power." Replies Kurama in a desperate act of trying to stop Hiei from dissapearing and going to this location on his own when it has already been established that it is a very dangerous place.

"IT HAS EVERYTHING TO DO WITH IT KURAMA! REA'S TOMB IS THE MOST SACRED PLACE IN ALL OF SPIRIT WORLD!...and anyone who enters without a heart that has the soul intention of awakening Rea falls under the very spell that she couldnt ward off. Kewabara's not dead yet, but he will remain her slave untill she is freed."


	2. Hiei's Lover

Hey thanks for the reviews....um, sory bout spelling kewabara wrong...i guess i didnt notice, and im kinda stupid when it comes to spelling so forgive me

Disclaimer:I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho or anything in this story other then Rea.

"Hiei...How do you know Rea?" Replies Kurama with a strange look of realization.

"..." Hiei was practically in shock, he stared into space, and didn't reply for quite sometime. "...She's, my lover...she...was my only friend...she saved my life, at the cost of her own."

"Kewabara's not dead?" asked Yusuke, now staring dumbly at the wall.

"Who put Rea undeer this horrid curse Hiei?" Koenma pondered. Seeking a specific name.

"I don't know..one day she was fine, and then...she was gone...just gone."

"Kurama, would you take Hiei to your house to rest tonight? He's obviously in shock, and if he were to be attacked in Makai, he would surely loose his life." Koenma pleaded, showing the most sympathy.

"Alright, I'll just tell my mother that he's a friend from school, and he had an emotional break down over the death of his grandmother and his parents weren't home."

As the remaining spirit detectives dispersed, Koenma summoned Botan. "Get me all the information that we have on Rea, every little thing."

"Yes, sir"

Hiei just stood in the middle of Kurama's room staring at something that wasn't there.

"Hiei..." Kurama searched for words that may bring him oiut of his transe. "Maybe, maybe if we free Rea, she'll come back. Maybe she wont let just anyone free her. I think Kewabara was brought there, and told he had to free her. So he tried, but he wasn't meant to carry out the deed."

"..." Hiei came to a realization. "You mean that I'm the only one allowed to set her free?"

"I believe that may be the case...Now you get some rest would you, we can bring your woman back tomarrow. As of now, your much to stressed to do anything." Kurama ordered Hiei to rest and he did, he fell asleep quickly on the floor.

A gasp of freezing cold air swept through the tombs of many dead, and two begging for help.

The next day Yusuke was gone even before Koenma woke from his slumber. Botan was startled to see Yusuke rushing to Koenma's office so early. He kicked the door open, in turn causing koenma to begin his spree of ranting out of sheer grumpyness.

Much later, hiei and Kurama walked in, Hiei still prooving to be of litle more help to himself and others than he was last night.

"FINALLY YOUR HERE! WHAT TOOK YOU SO LONG?" Shouted an angry and frusterated Yusuke.

"Yes, thank god you're here. Yusuke's been driving me insane, he's been here since three this morning." Says a very tired Koenma.


	3. Dissapearing act

ok, third chapter.....lol i know it's kinda lame so far, and thats why no ones really reviewing, or else its cause im a slacker and don't update often enough...but i'm try'in

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho or naything in the story accept for Rea.

"Well let's go!" shouted Yusuke, desperatley wanting his friend back.

"Yes Botan, what is the location of Rea's temple?" Asks Koenma, wanting to be rid of Yusuke.

"..." Botan looked a bit flustered. "Well, we don't seem to have those records anymore..."

"Common Botan, you can't be telling me that we don't know where Rea and Kewabara are, when just a few days ago we'd located Kewabara's body." Said Koenma, obviously in dismay.

"I had all of the staff searching every file recorded within the past five years, and nobody could find anything." Replied Botan, in that matter of factly tone she's so good at.

"This... is not good." Kurama shook his head in dissapointment.

Hiei, who had been looking forward to seeing Rea again, exploded."HOW COULD YOU LOOSE HER PAPERS!?! DON'T YOU REMEMBER WHERE SHE WAS?"

"Well Hiei, as you know no one's ever entered her tomb without dying instantly, and without the coordinates of the closest portal we could never make it to her temple. You know that it's in the larget desert iun the world." Koenma stated, unphased by Hiei's emotion." Also, Kewabara is the first to take on her state, rather then freezing instantly. It's truly a puzzling event i must say."

"How are we gonna get Kewabara back now?" Yusuke stated, like a child who had lost thier favorite toy, yet did not understand that it was mostlikley gone forever.

The entire group sat in utter silence, contemplating the chances of them finding Rea's tomb without coordinates or any general idea of where it was in the desert. Hiei was nearly in tears over this misfortune, which was a rare sight, but did not seem out of place even for him concidering what he'd gone through up to this point.

"If we could just find out who took the papers, then we could save Kewabara and bring Rea back. But I'm afraid that there isnt a whole lot of time to be wasting here, even with the rarety of Kewabara's survival, i wont last long." Koenma contemplated.

Yusuke ran to Botan. "GET EVERYONE TO HELP FIND OUT WHO STOLE THOSE PAPERS! WE HAVE TO SAVE KEWABARA!"

Botan stuttered. "I-I.." She looked to Koenma for help, but he merely nodded. "Yusuke, I-I'm not authorized to do that."

"Botan, it's an order from me, get the entire investigative team on it right now." Koenma demanded.

"Yes sir." Botan ran out of the amazingly large doors to deliver Koenma's demands.

"I guess all we can do now is wait." Kurama stated after a long bout of silence.

"GOD I CAN'T WAIT! NOW THAT I KNOW THAT I'M THE ONLY ONE THAT CAN FREE HER I CAN'T STAND TO WAIT AROUND ANY LONGER, I COULD HAVE FREED HER SO LONG AGO, AND I DIDN'T...I have to do it now!" Hiei screamed out of frusteration and disgust in himself that he'd not tried to free her earlier.


	4. Rea's Father

CHAPTER FOUR!!!!!!YAY!!!!!

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho or anything else in this story other than Rea.

They sat for hours, waiting, and hoping that Botan would rush in with the name of the culprit, or at least something urgent.

When Botan finally did return, it wasn't with news that anyone wanted to hear. " He left only one trace, but it only narrows it to every half demon out there, and only god knows how many of those there are."

"What did he leave behind?"Hiei questioned as though he'd get an idea of who it was.

"Well, it was only part of a nail, we tested the DNA, and it had both human and demon strands." Botan informed the group.

"Botan, have the investigators bring up every half demon we have on file, get their names and pictures, as well as their profession and bring them to me." Kownma demanded.

"Yes sir... But if you look through all of them then we would be here for days, and you still might not find him."Botan stated.

"I have a feeling we'll find a few people in there that have much to do with these missing papers." Koenma knowingly stated.

Botan left, and again they waited. But it was only about ten minutes before Koenma's screen came up and showed the first of milliond of half demons in file.

They moved through each photo and saw nothing of interest, at one time Kurama's picture came up, as well as Yusuke's, but everyone knew why.

"Wait."Hiei stared at a man who looked very dark and egyptian, withand long beard and dark eyes. The man had an all powerful look about him, but that was nothing special since most half demons thought that they couldn't be defeated. "That man looks familiar..."

Koenma looked at his profession, emperor, his name, Regen, and then back at his picture many times, and still did not understand what Hiei saw.

"That man is Rea's father.."Hiei stared at the picture with complete disgust." He used to beat her, and he trapped her in that tomb, for loving me."

"So he is who we should be looking for." Kurama stated.

"Yes, but he's near impossible to find, because he uses the fact that he's a half demon to travel through the makai, ningenkai, and spirit world." Hiei siad. It was obvious that he was very pissed off.


	5. Hours Left

helo, um please review if your readoing this story, i dont care whether its good or bad, i just want to know what you think...

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho or any other characters in this story other then the ones that are named Rea, or are part of her family.

"Damn...Botan! Get me the names of every thief Regen has ever come in contact with!" Koenma screamed.

"Yes sir!" Botan ran as fast as she could downt to the investigative team. "Koenma needs every thief that has ever come in contact with the half demon Regen! Now!"

"This shouldn't take long..." Koenma tried to calm Yusuke and Hiei, as it was obvious that they were boith amazingly stressed.

The screen came up and Koenma asked Hiei to identify anyone he thought to be familiar. But no one was recognized. Kurama was asked the same question, he knew them all but believed that most of them were incapable of even getting into the spirit world offices.

This narrowed it down to three suspected thieves. All kept a very low profile, and were only on record for stealing childish things during their young years.

"Kurama? Do you know where to find these thieves?" Koenma asked.

"I believe so, but teir territories may have changed since i last encountered them."

With that said Hiei, Kurama, and Yusuke set off in search of the first thief. Kurama believed that he resided in a small makai village just northe of the makai river.

As they came to halt, seeing that the town had obviously been distroyed many years ago, a frakish demon came from a makeshift hut just a few hudered feet away.

He took a defensive stance. "What's your business here!?!" The frakish demon yelled.

"We've come for the papers, give them to us and we will cause you no harm!" kurama yelled at the demon.

"WHAT PAPERS?!?" He looked pissed off. "You coime here and expect me to hand pver mere paper with a death threat!?!"

"These papers are very important, hand them over now!" Kurama was getting agrivated.

"I'll have you know that I no longer have any ambition to steal anything from anyone, with the exeption of a few beatiful young women every now and then." the demon informed the detectives.

Kurama smirked."Forgive me if i don't believe you." He unleashed his whip.

The demons eyes widened in shock. "YOUKO!?!" He readied himself to fight, yet knowing he would loose, but was unable to un away. He was trembling.

"Farewell." Kurama coldly stated. The demons head fell the the ground and rolled three or four times.

The detectives searched everywhere for the papers, yet they were nowhere to be found. There was severe dissapointment in Yusuke's eyes, it looked as though he'd given up all hope of ever seeing his friend again.

They quickly moved onto the second thief, who lived in the ningenkai, a half demon. They had to be cautious as to not attract attention to themselves. Koenma had prvided them with an address earlier. When they arrived no one was home. So they felt free to search the area.

A man walked up to his front steps and noticed that the lock on his door had been broken. He tensed his mucles a bit and built up all his courage, and after a moment he boldly stepped foot in his own house, that wasn't his own anymore.

He saw papers, pillows, sheets, pots, pans, silverware, and nearly every other househole item thrown carelessly acrosed his floor. hid furniture hasd either been ripped apart or sliced in two. Anger filled the man and he lost all fear.

"GOD DAMNIT! WHO'S IN HERE!?!" The man yelled in rage.

A short man with red eyes looked over the counter from the kitchen. Then dissapeared below the counter again, and things could be heard breaking.

"HEY!"

A boy came out from the bedroom and looked at the man. He stared for a bit, and then started to slowly walk towards the man. As the man looked into the boys eyes, he became paralyzed with fear and could no longer speak. Half way down the hall the young boys shoulder was held back by a fair hand. he looked and heard a whisper from a young red headed boy with brilliantly green eyes. The boy turned back and then dissapeared into the bedroom again. The green eyed teen now walked towards the man.

"Thief!" Kurama damanded. "Where's the papers that Regen asked for?"

The mans eyes filled with realization. Yet he found that he could still not speak.

"If you don't speak soon, you'll find it troublesome to ever speak again." Kurama threatened.

"Regen!" The man sputtered. " He threatened, told me that if i didn't take these papers, he'd make me watch anyone I ever loved die a torcherous death! So I took them! But I knew that I couldn't keep them for very long! So I gave them to one of Regen's priests! OH GOD DON'T KILL ME!" The man was truly a coward.

"Which priest?" Kurama stated calmly as he ran his pale hand through is hair, only to birth a new flower with a taste for blood.

"I-I don't know his name, but I can discribe him to you!" The man pleaded.

"Go on..." Kurama complied.

""He has very dark skin. He wears red...and he um." The man was eyeing the rose, but kept swtiching his gaze from the flower to Kurama's blood red hair. "He um...He wears a lot of gold and has a deep voice."

"Very good thief." kurama looked up at his latest victim. His eyes were evil now, The last you'd expect to come from such beautiful eyes. Before the man knew to scream blood had covered the walls.

During this blood bath Hiei and Yusuke has finished searching. They left without a word.

Botan called to find out where this priest was. And they left for Egypt.

The priest was caught at a bad time you might say. He'd left the papers on his desk while he bathed with a beautiful young woman.

"WHAT IS THIS? WHO ARE YOU?" The priest shouted in astonishment.

"I'm sorry you have to die..." Kurama addressed the couple.

A short scream, too short to really be noticed escaped the woman before their pool became a deep red.

They returned to Koenma's office, and gave him the papers.

"This is exellent, great job. But I'm afraid I cannot allow you to rest this time, even though Kewabara is still alive, with his spirit energy level, he only has three hours left to live at best." Koenma stated.


	6. Climate Change

Ok....i'm still writing, though i havent got a big idea on where this storys gonna go but i hope it turns out good, anyways here's the story, and please review

Disclamer:I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho.

Koenma sent Hiei, Yusuke, and Kurama through the nearest portal with a map and the coordinates of Rea's temple.

Three orbs floated through the air and soon became the dectectives we know so well.

"I think that Rea's temple would be that way." Kurama pointed to his right.

"Ok, then lets get a move on." Yusuke said, in a determined tone.

"Yes, we must move quickly." Kurama agreed.

They walked for hours it seemed, and they were begining to wonder wether or not they had gotten themselves lost. All three of them were breathing heavily due to the extreme heat of the desert.

They were begining to regret not bringing water, and neither Hiei nor Yusuke had eaten in at least two days.

After a while extreme fatigue caught up with Yusuke, and he had to be carried by Kurama who was not too thrilled about this misfortune.

"We have to rest for a bit Hiei." Kurama managed between gasps for air. He set Yusuke down in the sand and sat hinself down as well with no care for anything that he night end up sitting on.

Hiei also was relieved to be able to sit and catch his breath. Yusuke groaned and demanded that Kurama tell him how much farther till they got to Rea's temple. Then went on mumbling things of complete madness due to his delirious state.

They unhappily picked themselves up and decided that if they were ever going to get back Kewabara, or in iei's case Rea they would have to get their asses moving.

Soon they arrived upon a massive temple that looked extremly out of place. It was like a huge pillar of ice in the middle of the desert. You could see bones frozen into the ice, and piles of bone on the inside.

There was a large opening in the side of the temple through which you could only guess was the only way in. Kewabara lay but ten feet from the opening sprawled on the floor. Yusuke nearly went insane at the sight of his friend and forgot completly about the lack of food and water.

"KEWABARA! GET YOUR LAZY ASS UP!" Yusuke screamed as though Kewabara had been faking his state this whole time. Kewabara didn't move.

"I think that I'm the only one allowed to enter." Hiei looked though the opening and a gust of freezing air whistled from a room deep inside of the temple.

"Yes, I believe that would be for the best. We will wait outside for you Hiei." Kurama wisley stated.

Hiei bravely set foot inside of the temple and felt a chill run up his spine.


	7. Tears and Heartfelt Words

ok...thanks for the review AnonymousHieiFan101!!...sadly it was only only i got got since ive started asking for them

anyways i thought id continue the story for my one reader...

Disclaimer:I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho

"REA?" Hiei yelled as he wandered through the ice cold maze.

It seemed as though every step he took made his heart beat faster and faster. But every corner he turned held a new gust of cold air that became even chillier after every gust.

He came to a large room with doorways going off of each wall, he had just come through one of seven doorways. He looked helplessly at the six remaining dorrways.

A weak voice echoed in the room and pulled him towards the doorway farthest to his right. He clenched the hilt of his katana, ready to unsheath it at any moment.

"Hiei....?" A womans voice pleaded, if he hadn't been able to see Rea it would've seemed as though she were screaming from miles away.

Hiei's eyes widened considerably as he looked at his love. She was covered in heavy, frozen chains and lay helplessly on the floor.

He unsheathed his sword and ran to cut away her shackles. The chains shattered to pieces, all accept for the coils around her forearms.

Merely a moment passed and Rea had begun to rise, not by the will of her mucles, but by another unknown force.

Tears ran freely down her face though she was showing no other signs of emotion. Soon a large black orb surrounded her entirely, it shrank until their was nothing left but a small black pinpoint in her heart. She gasped for air and fell to the ground suddenly. Hiei held her body in his arms and remembered when he first saw her, the times she had made such wise decisions, the times she was so startlingly beautiful that he couldnt take his eyes off of her.

She slowly opened her eyes as one glowed a dim red for a few seconds, then returned to a beautiful hazel, while the other remained and icy blue. Her face was so pale you couldn't tell she was even alive. Her long white hair lay across the floor and in Hiei's hands.

She looked into his gorgeous red eyes and smiled weakly.

"Hi...." Rea whispered. As Hiei began to cry and he held her so tightly to his chest that you would think you'd be unable to breath, but she didn't complain. She hugged back and cried with him.

"I missed you so much Rea....so much" Hiei held her tighter.

"I'll never leave your side again Hiei...I promise." Rea assuaged her lover.


	8. Potential Detective

i got a review from the same person twice!!!!YAY!!!! at least now i know poeple are reading my story :D

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho.

Rea passed out and the entire temple shattered into a snowy and resonating eutopia. Kewabara rolled over and started to snore loudly, Yusuke and Kurama were dumbfounded.

As they carried Rea and Kewabara back to the portal, even Hiei was agrivated dispite his extremly happy mood by Kewabara's snoring. A few times he mumbled things about Yukina a bit too loudly, which caused Hiei to glare at Kewabara and think of ways that would be entertaining to watch him die.

When they arrived at Koenma's castle Botan lunged at Yusuke and KUrama, because they both had had to carry part of Kewabara due to his weight and size.

"YOU'RE BACK!" Yelled Botan as she toppled Yusuke, Kurama, and Kewabara. Causing the oversized neanderthal to wake from his appearantly delightful slumber.

Hiei sat down with a sleeping Rea in his arms. Botan looked in his direction as the sleeping woman caught her eye.

"Is that Rea?" Botan directed her question in Hiei's direction. He nodded and closed his eyes. "She's beautiful." Botan adknowledged.

Koenma walked into his office and noticed Hiei asleep with a young woman in his arms, and continued to look around the room. "I'm glad to see that you're still with us Kewabara."

"ME TOO! I THOUGHT I WAS A GONER!" Kewabara stupidly remarked.

"By the way...how did you end up there?" Koenma questioned the young and stupid kewabara.

"Well....uhhhh...I was just like...umm..drawn there..?" Kewabara looked apoligetic and asinine at the same time.

Not too much later Genkai walked into Koenma's office. "You said you needed to see me?" Genkai inferred and stepped into the room.

"Yes, I would like you to train another potential spirit detective for me." Koenma looked at Genkai, then to Rea.

Genkai looked towards the woman and raised an eyebrow when she saw Hiei. "You want me to train that young child lieing there!?! She looks younger than Yusuke."

"Actually nobody knows how old she really is. I took the pleasure of looking her up and she is a half demon. Her father subjected her to experimantation with the Egyptian version of the Black Black Club. They gave her a gene that created a demon within her, which could come out in times of great stress to her mind or body." Kownma informed.

"But still, shouldn't you know how old she is?" Kurama asked.

"Well thats the interesting part, you all know that egyptian magic is very strong. And her father is a pharoh, with preists that that use this powerful magic. So when she turned eighteen her father had his priest cast a spell. This spell gave her eternal youth."

"The poor poor child..." Genkai witched her sleep with sympathy you'd most likley never see from her again.


	9. Father's Sins

Ok, well now the story will start to become more sirious...so its gonna start having longer chapters..Also if you remember early in the series Yusuke had to run through that demonic forest, so when i refer to a forest thats to one i mean.

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho.

Rea reated or about a week before she bagan to train with Genkai. She wore a pair of faded jeans with a black hoodie that had a black halter top underneath, along with grey arm warmers that came to just under her elbows.

"Yusuke and I will be waiting on that large hill in the middle of this forest." Genkai explained that if Rea could get through the forest in under ten minutes, she would begin official training. She explained how she'd picked the time limit, which was due to her phisical condition and amount of spirit energy. Dispite the fast that Rea did not yet know how to use her spirit energy. She agreed to the test and went in after Genkai and Yusuke.

The forest was very dark and the trees were hostile, whish didn't help concidering that there was such a dense population of them, along with the random bats and other things that meant her harm. She couldn't go straight through the forest due to a large amount of bats and trees that had created somewhat of a fence. As she went around it she bagan to loose her sense of direction, and in turn got very frusterated and sat there for about five minutes trying to figure out which way to go. Suddenly Hiei came up behind her and pointed out a direction that she had concidered only moments ago. "I know you can do this.." Hiei smirked as he saw Rea smile and tell him that he was cheating, then run off.

She ran up the hill with little breath left and fell to her knees as she looked at Genkai who told her that she'd made it with a minute to spare. Yusuke was dumbfounded concidering that he'd had a much wider time range and still had failed to make it in time.

"Looks like you could be out of the job Yusuke." Genakai smirked.

"HEY! THAT WAS ONLY CAUSE OF THAT DAMNED BAT!" Shouted Yusuke while shaking his fist and the aging woman.

Later while they were eating dinner, Rea kept glaring at Hiei. He though that it was extremly cute and couldn;t help but give a small smile and kick her lightly underneath the table.

After dinner Genkai and Rea had volenteered to do the dishes.

"I know Hiei helped you find your way Rea." Genkai informed the young woman.

"...yeah.." Rea blushed, " I have trouble finding my way through places like that..please don't hurt Hiei anymore than he's already been, I think he needs this more than I do." Rea pleaded with Genkai to train her for Hiei's sake. She bagan to walk away, Genkai then grabbed rea by the forearm in attempt to tell her that she would begin training the next day. Rea collapsed and drew a deep breath in as her eyes began to water and her hands became fists. Genkai let go as soon as she realized that the child was in grave pain only to find her hand covered in blood.

".I'm sorry." Rea sat on the floor with her wounded arm lying limp next to her with blood dripping on the floor. 

" How did this happen?!?" Genkai demanded. She was shocked, but got bandages as quickly as she could.

"Please don't tell Hiei..." Rea begged with tears in her eyes.


	10. Memories You Wish You Could Forget

K, I don't have a whole lot to say this time, so here's the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho.

"I don't know how long you're going to be able to keep this a secret Rea." Genkai took Rea's clothes and began to wash them. The blood wasn't comming out easily.

" I know that i won't be able to keep it a secret for much longer.. but I want him to be happy for as long as he can." Rea showed no signs of caring for herself at all.

Genkai didn't understand how Rea was able to get love from Hiei so easily, but she admired the young woman for her accomplishment. " How did you gain Hiei's trust? It seems that if you told him that the world would end tomarrow he'd believe you."

"I saved his life, and gave him reason to smile again." Rea smiled as she thought of him.

Genkai could see devotion in her eyes and remembered what Toguro had said during there brief meeting in spirit world.

Rea had changed into a long black dress and wore a grey corset with sleeves that fell past her hands. The next day Koenma had come and unlocked her spirit energy, everyone had to take cover because of the amount she'd had locked up inside of her.

It took a long time for Rea to form her waepon, because she had little energy left after her realease of it earlier. But it eventually became a couple of white chains that wrapped around her forearms, protedting them from harm in battle. She began to get training from Kurama about using a whip.

Rea was a very fast learner, but Hiei had trained her some in the past. She used two swords instead of one and prooved to be extremly dangerous.

Later, after Rea had ended her training for the day, she asked Koenma and Genkai if she could make a journey to her old residence.

"Why do you want to go back to egypt? It must hold such terrible memories for you." Koenma contemplated.

"I want to get my books." Rea gave reason for her disire to return to the land that held such torcherous memories.

"What books?" Genkai interrogated further.

"There are two spell books that my mother left me whenh she died... she gave them to bebecause they contain extremly strong magic that my mother wouldnt allow the pharoh to have."

"Very well, but we will escort you, in the case of running into your father I believe that we would be of great help." Koenma complied.

"I never had a father.." Rea stated in a spiteful tone. "I'll be leaving at the end of the week.

Genkai suspectied that whether they asked for it or not they would run into sirious trouble. "We will train you as best we can for your journey. And I do hope to god that we don;t run into any trouble."

Rea spent the rest of her week training. Hiei watched, and helped her train by giving tips about fighting styles and such, but he would not spar with her.

The night before they were to leave, Rea slept on the floor and Hiei slept next to her, but wasn't touching her, Genkai slept in her bedroom, and Yukina slept in hers.

Rea stirred as she dreamt of the horrid thing that the father she doesn't have had done to her. She began to rise off the ground as if someone were picking her up. Slowly her grey armbands fell to the ground and revealed dozens of scars going the complete length of her forearms beginning to spot with blood. Rea let out a blood curtling scream as her scars exploded with blood, she fell to the ground screaming like no other. Hiei grabbed her, Genkai and Yukina ran into the room with wide eyes.

"REA!?!" Hiei cried helplessly as she lay screaming in his arms.

"YUKINA! GET BANDAGES AND TOWELS!" Genkai yelled in urgency. "WE HAVE TO GET HER TO THE HOSPITAL!"

As Hiei, Genkai, Yukina, and the rest of the group, even Keiko waited, Hiei cried to no on imparticular. Genkai was very pale, and Yusuke held Keiko in his arms.

"She'll be fine." The doctor put his hand on Hiei's shoulder. "She'll be allowed home tomarrow, but we'd like the keep her here tonight, just to make sure nothing goes wrong.


	11. It doesn't matter

lol I love your enthusiasm anonymoushieifan101

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho.

Hiei was by her side all night, when Rea woke in the morning Hiei had crawled into bed with her. He had his arm around her waist, and had lain his head across her chest. It was the first time Rea had felt safe, the first time she'd been embraced since her mother died when she was about four.

Rea didn't move until Hiei woke up. He blushed a little knowing that his face had been stained by tears and his eyes were a bit swollen from all the crying, but mostly it was because he'd been laying on her chest. "Sorry.." Hiei said quietly as he noticed that Rea was awake. He blushed a brilliant red.

"You shouldn't be sprry Hiei." Rea smiled. "It's the first time I've felt safe and at peace since i was four years old."

Hiei held her tighter to his chest and put his head under her arm and back on her chest, he was still blushing a little. Rea put her arms aroundhim and tey sat in complete harmony for about ten minutes.

"We have company Hiei." Rea sat up and looked out her window in her room. She watched Genkai, Koenma and the rest of the group of people that had been there the night before talk to the doctor. Who then showed them into the room. By that time Hiei had gotten out of Rea's bed and held her hand as he sat next to her in the chair by the bed he'd been lying only moments ago.

"Im sorry about all the trouble that I've caused all of you, especailly you Genkai." Rea out her head down in shame.

"You shouldnt be ashaomed of something that was not your fault." Genkai diciplined Rea.

"But...now your blankets are all bloody....and you already had to clean up after me once....and now I can't pay the hospital bill....and." Rea couldn't stop apologizing, which made Kurama and Genkai smile.

"I've already taken care of the bill child." Genkai informed the young girl. "Plus those blankets were ready to be thrown away anyways." She humored the young girl.

Rea smiled and blushed. "I can't thank you enough for everything you've done for me." She addressed the entire group.

Keiko whishpered in Yusuke's ear. Yusuke smiled and flipped her skirt making her blush furiously. "Hey Rea, I'd like you to meet my girlfriend Keiko." He said as he pushed the bulshing girl forward, she was blushing an insane red.

Rea smiled and simply bowed her head because she could not shake hands just yet. "It's nice to meet you Keiko, I just wish that we'd met under better circumstances."

Keiko smiled lightly and agreed. "It's nice to meet you too."

"Rea, I'm sorry, but I'm afraid that you wont be able to make your trip today due to your condition." Koenma told the girl, referring to her planned trip to egypt.

Rea's face grew determined. "I'm going with or without you, these wounds I've dealt with my entire life, they don't matter."

"But, Rea...you can always go after they've healed, please?" Yukina begged.

"It doesn't matter!" Rea exclaimed, beginning to cry.

"Why do you want these books so badly?" Koenma inturrupted the silence that had fallen.

"..Because they are the only thing that can end the pharoh's reign."


	12. Gems and Demons

I admit i made a mistake about saying kewabara was dead and ill change that, but I needed him for something later in the story..but ill have you know that a carry a deep hate for kewabara.

Disclaimer:I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho

Rea began to slowly take off her bandages. They revealed not scabe or open wounds but scars. She then began to change back into her old clothes, since it would be unimganably embarrassing to be seen in hospital clothes with your ass hanging out.

When she came out of the hospital with Hiei by her side, her forearms had been covered again and she seemed completly normal. The others had been waiting outside and everyone was shocked to see that she'd taken the bandages off.

"Where are your bandages?" Genkai demanded while raising an eyebrow.

"I didn't need them." Rea took one of her grey arm warmers off and revealed her aged looking scars. "Because of the spell that the pharoh's priest cast, I heal exeptionally fast if it isnt a wound bad enough to kill. I wouldve died if I hadn't been taken to the hospital because they were harsh wounds, but they stiched my arms, and I'm still here."

"So, like, you'd die if someone slit your throat right??" Kewabara got strange looks from everyone, they were most likley wondering what he was planning, or if her was really that stupid.

They returned to Genkai's temple and everyone dispersed in oreder to prepare for the trip that would take place later that day.

Rea and Hiei were sitting out on the porch, "Do you remember that gem Rea?" Hiei was remembering that moment again.

"Yes, we were hiding in the trees, and that man fell down the hill. The demons caught him and demanded that he return some sort of gem to them but he'd lost it. Why do you ask?" Rea was confused.

"Well I found that gem. After the demons had left, and I'd taken you back to your mother, I went back and it was sitting near the trees not far from the man. I don't know how they missed it, and I don;t know why I'm remembering now, but maybe you'd like to have it?"

"Why?" Rea was still confused but took the gem.

"Because I thought you'd like it, and it's beautiful, just like you." Hiei blushed, knowing how unlike himself he's been latley and how he'd never expected to be this deep in love ever again.

Rea smiled, "You're so sweet to me." as she looked down at the gem she blushed, and quickly kissed him on the cheek.

Hiei because a furious red. He'd only been kissed once before, and he was so childish that he'd gotten mad at Rea for it. Instead this time he grinned devilishly inside, he cupped Rea's chin in his hand lightly and turned her face towards his. He slowly leaned towards the young woman and kissed her uncertainly on the lips. Rea smiled a little then kissed back.

After they'd stopped blushing. Rea decided that she was ready to go. She found a chain and tied it to her stone, then around her neck, it fell between her breasts. Since her hair had been stained by blood from her incident, she cut it off so that it only hung down to her chin. Then she left with Hiei next to her, not caring who followed and who stayed behind.


	13. City of the Dead

:D YAY! More than ten chapters!!

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho.

Although they were in the middle of the desert, Rea seemed to know exactly where she was going.

"Man...I'm tired, can't we rest for a little while?" Kewabara was practically on his knees begging for air that he couldnt seem to get enough of.

Though Rea knew very little about Kewabara, she held a severe dislike for him. "If you can't keep up then you'll stay here and die, unless you can persuade someone to carry your enormous weight for another hour then I suggest you try."

After a long while of walking through the desert, they came up on deserted, ruined town. It looked like something out of a sci-fi horror movie, but the group was relieved to see it nontheless.

Rea walked into the center of the ruins and looked around the floor for a bit. She eventually walked towards a rock that was rather large lying over what was a hole leading to a large structure underneath the ruins. "Would you help me move this..?" She addressed only Hiei, Kurama, Yusuke and Genkai.

The four walked up to the rock and pushed as hard as possible. After a moment the rock rolled off of the hole enough to just barley allow Kewabara's passage.

Rea jumped in almost immediatly not even checking if it was safe, the rest heard her land and begin to walk. They jumped in one after the other, by the time Kewabara had fallen on his ass after tripping over his own feet in the dark, Rea had managed to find flint and some torches to light.

She looked at the room they'd just intruded and saw a small opening next to another large circular door. It was obvious that they couldn't get through the door, and that either Rea or Genkai were the only ones that could fit through that hole.

"Genkai?" Rea looked in her direction, "We have to open this door."

Genkai followed Rea through the hole, and helped her light the torches in the room. They heard Kewabara scream, then Hiei remarked something along the lines of how much of a dumbass Kewabara was and how he'd never known anyone, even Keiko to be afraid of a spider. Kewabara replied with his usual stupidity.

"Can you go o the other side of the room and pull that lever?" Rea requested.

"Ofcourse." Genkai did as she was told while Rea lightly pushed the stone door, it rolled out of the way and into a ditch that had been made for it.

When rest of Rea's help walked into the room and saw a large pool of water that had to be at least 30 feet deep.

Rea turned towards Kewabara, "Do you know how to swim?"

"YEAH!" Kewabara answered gleefully. "HEY! YOU PUNK!" Kewabara attempted to lunge at the woman, but fell flat on hid face thanks to Hiei.

"Come on." Rea jumped into the water and began to head for an opening below, Hiei was the first to follow.

The opening led to a room that couldn't be accessed any other way. Rea walked towards a statue holding a tan bag that looked as though its contents were very heavy, the statue also held a sythe with neatly carved writing on the metal. She took them both and knelt to the statue, she said what appeared to be a prayer, but no one what she was saying.


	14. Souls

Sorry I haven't updated in a bit...it wont happen again!!!!

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho.

"Thankyou all so much for escorting me all the way here." Rea attitude had changed.

Genkai noticed this, "Why were you so rushed?"

"Well, I was afraid that the pharoh was following us. You see, I know that he is now with us in this dead city, because he calls out to me." Rea was a little shaky. "Now we much find another way out."

"Why don't you just fight him? I mean you have what you need to kick his ass right?" Yusuke didn't understand her logic.

"Even though I have what I need to send him to hell, there is still a great chance of death hanging heavy in the air. I must have enough power within me to make him beg for mercy."

"If you do make him beg...would you still kill him?" Kurama mused.

"He deserves worse then death."

"But why!?! HE'S YOUR OWN FATHER! I WOULD'VE GIVEN ANYTHING TO HAVE ONE, EVEN IF IT'D BEEN YOUR FATHER!" Yusuke declared. " I KNOW THAT HE'S BEATEN YOU, BUT DID YOU EVER THINK THAT MAYBE THINGS COULD BE WORSE?"

"YOU DON'T KNOW THE PAIN HE'S CAUSED ME!" Rea was crying already. "EVERY ONE OF THESE SCARS I HAVE TELLS YOU OF THE COUNTLESS BEATINGS AND RAPINGS! HE MURDERED MY MOTHER IN FRONT OF MY VERY EYES, HE SENTENCED MY BROTHER TO DEATH BY EXECUTION FOR PRTECTING ME!... He tried to kill me for falling in love." Rea was sobbing uncontrollably. Hiei held her in his arms trying to hard not to lash out at Yusuke for causing her to remember the horrors of her past.

A laugh arose from somwhere inside of the ruined city. Rea grew pale and ceased her tears at once.

"We have to go, now!" She ordered in a whisper due to her lost voice.

They slipped back into the water and swam through the tunnel. They came out and surfaced, desperatley in need of air. After they'd pulled themselves out of the water, a man walked out from the room they'd entered the city from.

The man smiled and looked at Rea, "You BITCH!" He slapped her acrossed the face and she fell to the ground.

Kewabara was pissed. The man had just violated his code and he ran to the villain in attempt of causing him bodily harm.

"Ahhhh...." Kewabara fell to the ground with a large hole in his stomach. The man was holding a huge sword, which was now surrounded by a blue aura, which was Kewabara's soul.

"KEWABARA!" Yusuke and Kurama shouted in unisen.

"Hehehehehe" The man croaked and murdered not only the body, but the soul of their recently deceased friend.

Everyone but Rea was paralized with shock and utter fear.


	15. Stand Up

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho.

Rea stood, she held the bag in her right hand. "Bastard."

With increasing anger she dropped the bag and swiftly threw a knife at the man, she'd pulled it out of the bag. It would have hit him directly between the eyes if he hadn;t expected her to stand up to him.

The man laughed unphased. "You'll die just like your mother, you good for nothing wench!"

He lunged at her, but prooved to be just a little bit slow while his daughter barely missed his fist by less than a centimeter and ran for the large room that had been hteir entrance. He chansed her, furiously.

The rest of the group did not follow until they heard Rea's scream. When they entered the room they saw that he'd sliced her left arm with his sword again.

With tears in her eyes, Rea summoned her spirit energy, protecting her arms. She threw the chains around her fathers neck, tightening them while she continued to cry. The man would soon fal unconcious if he did not get out of his daughters constraints.

He ran at her, hitting her hard in the stomach, making her chains dissapear. the man gasped for air and chuckled as he took his sword and impaled her, making Rea a new wall ornament. She screamed like nothing anyone had ever heard before, the pharoh left the sword in her and looked at Hiei. His eyes glared hideouly with sinister plans, he looked back to his implaled opponent. "I have a present for you child."

Rea's eyes grew wide as she remembered when her mother died.

_"I have a present for you child." _

_"Really!?" Rea followed him with stars in her eyes._

_He walked to the middle of a large room and two men came out with her mother chained. Rea's eyes grew fearful and worried. "Mommy?"_

_The man walked to her mother and took one of the mens swords. Blood gushed from the now headless womans neck. When Rea looked to her mothers head, it was a face of ain, her eyes were looking straight at the child. Her hair almost immidiately became white._

"NO!" Rea cried.

The man slowly walked towards Hiei as he simply stood in front of his foe in shock. "Rea?"

Rea grabbed the sword that had pinned her to the wall, she pushed and it came half way out. "Ahhh.." Tears ran down her face freely.

She oushed harder and the sword came out of her stomach along with a massive amount of blood.

By this time the man held Hiei by the collar for his black over coat.

He drew Hiei's sword ready to use it against the helpless man. He stopped abruptly, and dropped Hiei. His head then fell from his shoulders to reveal Rea leaning heavily on the sythe.


	16. End

YAY! The end of the story!

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho.

Rea collapsed, the last thing she saw before her head hit the ground was Hiei running to her, with Kurama close behind.

It seemed like an hour later Rea woke up. Her eyes fluttered, only to see that she'd been returned to a hospital bed. "Hiei!?"She wasn't sure what had happened to him and was begining to panic.

Someone held her hand tightly, when she looked over, she expected to see a doctor. Hiei was smiling, and put his hand on her shoulder. "I was so scared you weren't comming back." He had tears in his eyes now.

Rea smiled. "I promised you that I'd never leave didn't I?"

"Kurama wants to see you...he said that he needed to tell you something very important."

"Um...ok..but," She smiled and blushed. "Can I have a kiss first?"

Hiei didn't hesitate at all, though he was still very gentle due to her condition. Then he left to fetch Kurama.

When Kurama entered the room, Hiei did not follow. He smiled lightly and told her that it was nice to see that she was alright.

"Rea..I'm sure you know that Kewabara's death hit all of us very hard, making it even worse that his soul was distroyed as well. I'm afraid that Yusuke won't be around for a while, and Keiko will show up from time to time to update us on his condition." Kurama was no longer sorrowful in his speech. "But, I'm afraid that is not why I asked to speak with you."

"Then why are you here?" Rea was obviously tired, upset, and somewhat pissed off.

"The herbs that I was forced to use in order to save your life took a harsh toll on your bodies abilities. You will no longer be able to use your spirit energy, and you may not be able to walk for longer than the doctors expect. But you will walk again, eventually." Kurama spoke fast, hoping that she'd keep calm. He was obviously nervous.

Rea relaxed into her hospital bed and let out what sounded like a sigh of reflief. "I didn't want to fight anymore anyways."

Kurama smiled. " But you can still use your magic...Maybe you would continue to be part of the team and aid in the aftermath of our battles?"

Rea let her head fall towards where Kurama was sitting. "Ofcourse Kurama."


End file.
